


Не ты

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Это все еще не ты





	1. Драко

Я смотрю в лицо Астории. На нем пляшут отсветы от красной свечи, горящей между нами на столе. Гринграсс прекрасна: волосы, уложенные в сложную прическу, мерцающая кожа, ровные жемчужные зубки, глаза, чуть блестящие от легкого вина, улыбка на тонких губах. Астория обворожительна и она — не ты. 

За окном льет дождь, ветки нещадно хлещут по окнам маленького домика в Годриковой Впадине, но в гостиной тепло. За спиной потрескивают поленья в камине, но кажется, что именно от свечи исходит весь тот уют, все то тепло, что царит в комнате. Это успокаивает, расслабляет. У меня выдался особенно неприятный день, Астория знает об этом, и потому накрывает маленькой ладонью мою руку. Она скользит пальцами по руке, мягко переворачивает ее, поглаживая запястье, рисуя незамысловатый узор на ладони. Наконец, Астория задумчиво прочерчивает ногтем линию судьбы и, наконец, поднимает глаза.

— Тяжелый день?

— Да, немного, — я сдерживаюсь. Она и так видит, что мне паршиво, но я не хочу нагружать ее деталями.

— Дай догадаюсь, ты опять встретил Поттера?

Я киваю, и Астория понимает. Ведь она — не ты. 

— Забудь об этом, — ее тихий голос, кажется, прокрадывается под кожу. 

— Обязательно, — я снова киваю. — Жаль, мы больше не в школе. 

Похоже, она удивлена.

— Знаешь, как я радовался, когда Филч ловил его после очередной проделки.

— Уж не ты ли намекал смотрителю, где происходит очередная шалость? – Астория щурится и слегка наклоняет голову. Я невольно смеюсь над тем, как забавно она изображает недоверие, но отмалчиваюсь. 

По запястью тянет холодом — рука Астории покинула свое место. Ее пальцы теперь медленно проводят сверху вниз по длинной ножке хрустального бокала, отчего по спине пробегают мурашки. Свет пламени свечи отражается от граней сложного узора на бокале, украшая волосы Астории сотней искр. 

— Ты прекрасна, — мне становится тяжело говорить, голос охрип. Я возвращаю ее руку на свою. Астория очаровательно улыбается, сверкая жемчужными зубками, и поднимается со своего места. Ее шаги практически не слышны. Она — не ты. 

Астория обходит стул и кладет руки мне на плечи. Я прикрываю глаза и запрокидываю голову, отчаянно прогоняя назойливые мысли. Руки Астории скользят по моей груди, она прижимается горячим телом к моей спине. Я поворачиваю голову и открываю глаза. Это все еще не ты. 

Мы перемещаемся на диван, я усаживаю Асторию к себе на колени, провожу рукой по коже спины. С недавних пор мне полюбились платья с открытой спиной. 

— Замерзла? 

Астория вздрагивает, словно боится меня. Да, она — не ты. 

Я касаюсь ее губ с особой осторожностью, чтобы не разрушить очарование вечера, которое Астория так старательно создавала. Она смущенно отодвигается. Как же я люблю эту игру, когда она отклоняется все сильнее и сильнее, пока не оказывается лежащей в моих руках. Я останавливаюсь и любуюсь тем, как пляшут отсветы свечей на ее платье, расшитом блестящими нитями. Даже жаль, что она — не ты

— Оно неподражаемо, — признаю я и резким движением прижимаю ее к себе. –- Оно великолепно, но оно лишнее.

Астория понимает меня с полуслова, и блестящая ткань соскальзывает к нашим ногам, открывая обзор на обнаженное тело. Мы оба знали, что у нечастых встреч в этом домике достаточно предсказуемый финал, но не ожидал, что Астория так подготовится к этому вечеру. Пока я размышлял, ее пальцы делали свое дело. Я вздрагиваю от озноба, пробившего тело, когда рубашка отправилась на пол. Я провожу ладонями по точеным плечам, по бархатной коже предплечий, по тонким запястьям, и ощущаю ее учащенное дыхание на своем плече. Я поднимаю ее лицо двумя пальцами и всматриваюсь в ее глаза. Ее лицо все еще не твое.

В ее глазах пляшут задорные искорки страсти и желания, слегка сдобренные легким вином. Дальше тянуть не получается. Легким движением я поднимаю Асторию в воздух, и она с тихим вздохом обвивает ногами мою поясницу. Она легкая, и в этом ваше сходство. Это мучительно больно — знать, что на ее месте могла быть ты. 

Мы направляемся на второй этаж, раздеваясь на ходу. Астория разбирает прическу одним неуловимым движением, отбрасывает назад густые блестящие волосы, и мне кажется, что лестница – не самое плохое место для любви.

Меня даже не удивляет то, что спальня уставлена множеством маленьких свечей. Их огоньки подрагивают, от чего тени на стенах двигаются особенно причудливо. Я падаю на кровать, позволяя Астории оказаться сверху. Она — не ты, и я не хочу особо напрягаться. Пусть даже Астория и пытается создавать всю эту атмосферу, даже не догадываясь, что мне нужно вовсе не это. Впрочем, Астория даже не догадывается об этом, и она не против быть сверху, двигаясь так, что я то полностью заполняю ее, то почти отпуская на свободу. Ее глаза горят ярче, чем свечи в комнате, и я приподнимаюсь, опираясь на локти, стараясь отвлечься от мыслей о тебе. Ее движения становятся все более быстрыми, более резкими, немного рваными. Я снова падаю на спину и зажмуриваюсь, чувствуя кожей ту дрожь, которая все сильнее и сильнее пробирает Асторию. Ее слабый стон, похожий более на всхлип смешивается с моим хрипом, и в этот миг — только в этот — она почти становится тобой. Я закусываю губу, не позволяя прозвучать твоему имени, притягиваю к себе ее теплое безвольное тело и зарываюсь пальцами в густые волосы. Почти как в твои. Астория не знает, не догадывается, что я думаю о тебе в миг наслаждения, и осыпает мое лицо легкими, невесомыми поцелуями. 

Внезапный стук в окно прерывает сладостную негу, и я благодарен сове от Дафны, принесшей письмо в нашу временную обитель.  
— Дафна пишет, что отец в гневе. Я опять не предупредила его, что задержусь, — бросает Астория через плечо. Мне остается только кивать. Ее отец не поддерживает ни меня, ни увлеченность Астории мной. Что мне до того, если главная преграда вовсе не это. Ей никогда не стать тобой.

Астория уходит первой, а я спускаюсь на первый этаж провожать ее. И так каждый раз. Я втайне надеюсь, что однажды она уйдет навсегда. В гостиной раздается хлопок аппарации, и я наконец-то тушу свечу на столе.


	2. Гермиона

Рон встречает меня на пороге моей небольшой квартирки. Когда я успела дать ему ключи? На столе уже ждет ужин, и только за это я благодарна ему — за то, что снимает с меня необходимость стоять у плиты после работы. Когда устаешь, это утомительно даже с помощью бытовых чар. Рон понимает это, и потому берет на себя эту ношу. Ведь он — не ты. 

Рон по-хозяйски обнимает меня за плечи, и я вздрагиваю. От него веет уверенностью, стабильностью. Пятничными посиделками с друзьями, редкими вылазками на природу, субботними вечерами в Норе. Слаженной, размеренной жизнью без сюрпризов. Без аппарации после работы на морское побережье. Без ночных писем, полных томления. Без бесед о давно забытых научных теориях. Он — не ты. 

— Что-то случилось? — в голосе Рона звучит забота и даже нежность — ровно настолько, насколько он на нее способен.

— Все в порядке. Просто устала. 

Мы ужинаем молча, и я стараюсь не глядеть на Рона, не обращать внимания на то, как он расставляет локти, как наклоняется к тарелке, как жадно глотает куски. И дело вовсе не в том, что он проголодался, дожидаясь меня с работы. Дело в том, что он — не ты.   
В спальне уютно, и я ловлю себя на мысли, что здесь чересчур мило. Рон кутает меня в теплый плед, укладывает на кровать и гладит по волосам. Бедняга, он думает, что я дрожу от холода, и даже не подозревает, что этот озноб — от того, насколько чужими кажутся его руки, его прикосновения, его ласки. 

— Ты не простудилась? — Рон прикасается губами к моему лбу, желая проверить, нет ли температуры. Я лишь качаю головой и душу на корню раздражение от того, насколько его губы не твои. 

Рон аккуратно разворачивает плед и касается моей щеки. Я поднимаю голову, задерживая взгляд на его — не твоем — лице. Его рука сползает к вороту блузы, начинает расстегивать мелкие пуговицы. В душе борются желание тепла и отчаянная тоска за тобой, за тем, как тело плавилось от одного твоего касания. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, я решаю не противиться. Холод, прокравшийся под кожу, въевшийся в кости, заставляет меня поддаться ласкам Рона и постараться хотя бы ненадолго забыть о том, что он — не ты. 

Рон наваливается на меня, торопливо проводит руками по талии, бедрам, и с нетерпением раздвигает ноги. Стон разочарования невольно срывается с моих губ, но разгоряченный Рон явно воспринимает это как стон желания. Он снова не ты. 

Когда Рон переворачивает меня на живот, я радуюсь этому. Так можно уткнуться лицом в подушку и зажмуриться до белого света под веками. А в нем обязательно вспыхнет твой образ, неизменно приносящий удовлетворение. Успокоение. Я закусываю край наволочки, чтобы не прошептать твое имя. 

Все заканчивается, и Рон падает рядом, обессилено дыша мне в плечо. Я же чувствую себя разбитой вдребезги. Тепло, почти разлившееся по телу, снова сменилось пронизывающим холодом разочарования и тоски. Я надеялась, что Рон сможет отвлечь меня от этих мыслей, но он опять не ты. 

— Мама сегодня написала, — говорит Рон куда-то пустоту и укрывает нас двоих одеялом. — Курятник совсем накренился, а она никак не может вытащить отца из гаража. Я наведаюсь к ней на выходных. Ты же все равно хотела посидеть с бумагами. Заодно не буду тебя отвлекать.

Я не нахожу в себе сил сказать хоть что-то, и просто киваю. 

— Я вернусь в воскресенье вечером. Ты же знаешь маму — починишь одно, она тут же вспомнит, что трещит что-то другое. 

— Хорошо, — из последних сил выдыхаю я и закрываю глаза. В сердце закрадывается робкая надежда, что однажды он уйдет навсегда. Хотя вряд ли. 

Он же не ты.


End file.
